NINJAS SHRED (7)
by Nootra
Summary: The Shredder captured Denver and tried to run away with the dinosaur but the Ninja Turtles stopped him on the way. Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello stood their ground to face off Shredder and his mutants Beebop and Rocksteady.


The unprecedented happened. Noah, Ryan, Alan and Zach landed in a world where cartoons' and comics' heroes exist. Nootra, the city of Denver the dinosaur, yet not the last in Nootra, proved to be the realization of their craziest dreams. They believed all things were possible, they loved beyond doubt, their cause was a just one; so they were counted worthy to see the desire of their hearts. The supernatural was unveiled to them and became their experience.

After Denver and his companions helped the Earthlings enter the city of Nootra by disguising them as four of their football players, Cesare and Yann hindered them on the way. These two footballers didn't find their copies any amusing. Batman also uncovered the trick of Denver, Mario, Wally, Jeremy, Shades and the Earthlings and he alerted Nootra Security Forces Headquarters. Superman and Captain Nootra immediately took off to apprehend the intruders but they were forced to face Trunks who came to rescue the Earthlings.

After Superman and Captain Nootra fused their powers to become one, Super-Nootra and Trunks were crushed by Cesare and Yann. These two used a football technique to knock out the superheroes into unconsciousness. Then the Shredder captured Denver and tried to run away with the dinosaur. But the Ninja Turtles appeared on the scene to prevent the bladed villain from harming anyone. So went the clashes in the streets of Nootra.

The latest round of the fight between Shredder and his gang on one hand and the Ninja Turtles on the other began in the streets of Westside Nootra. Leonardo, the Turtle with the blue mask, displayed his twin ninja swords. Donatello, the purple-masked Turtle, revealed his bo staff. Raphael, the red-masked Turtle, released his twin ninja sais and Michelangelo, the Turtle with the orange mask, exhibited his whirling nunchakus.

Raphael: "Leave them to me bros. We don't have to fight them together. I can chase them out in one second. Just watch me."  
Michelangelo: "I wish I had some popcorn. I'd really enjoy watching this round. Raph is in one of his moods there."  
Leonardo: "At least it's directed towards our enemies and not against me. (Shouting) Put them down bro; you're the best."

Raphael separated himself from his brothers to fight Bebop and Rocksteady alone. He ran towards them, gained momentum and thrust himself high in the air. With his ninja sais ready in his hands, he turned around and shot each of them at Bebop and Rocksteady, immobilizing them by pinning their shoes to the ground.

Michelangelo: "This is what I call precision. Raph's ninja sais passed between their toes and froze them without wounding them. Who says better?"  
Leonardo: "Raph has just dethroned Hawkeye there."  
Bebop and Rocksteady somehow managed to break free. They took Raphael's ninja sais and shot them at him. But these weapons only fell in the hands of their master.  
Raphael: "Wrong calculation dudes. You can't use my beauties against me."  
Donatello: "Those two need no strain on your part bro. Admire how I take them down without a sweat."  
Raphael: "Donnie, what are you doing? They are mine alone. Have you heard?"

Donatello didn't pay attention to his brother's words. He appeared before Shredder's mutants with his bo staff and made a show of how well he wielded his weapon. As he turned it in every direction, Bebop and Rocksteady became dizzy and saw stars. They could not stand the turns and before they understood anything, Donatello struck them down at the same time and they were beaten.

Donatello: "Sorry Raph; you were not going to have fun alone."  
Leonardo: "That was quite a demonstration Don. I don't see anyone competing with you in handling the bo staff."  
Raphael: "Quit playing the sensei Leo. Donnie, you outstripped me on this one. I'll give you no second for that next time."  
Michelangelo: "Now that we're done with those two, let's pass to the Shredder."  
Leonardo: "Oruku Saki, it's between you and me. Brothers, now's my turn."  
Shredder: "Come taste my blades Leonardo. I'll shred you like they shred paper into pieces."


End file.
